1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray inspection apparatus, an X-ray inspection method, and an X-ray inspection program.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, it has been practiced to apply X-rays to an object of inspection and analyze a transmission image thereby obtained and make a pass/fail test or the like of the inspection object (refer for example to patent document 1) In this document, there are disclosed such a technique as to dispose a θ-table on an X-Y stage and allow an X-ray source and a camera to tilt within a plane perpendicular to the X-Y stage (patent document 1, FIG. 1) and a technique to allow an X-ray source and a camera to revolve around an axis vertical to the X-Y stage (patent document 1, FIG. 2).
[PATENT DOCUMENT 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-356606